


Blurry Lines

by 21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco, lovely_bloodcry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amon is a ass, Assassins & Hitmen, Betrayal, Chaotic Evil, F/F, Family Secrets, Lawful Evil, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Some death, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust Issues, Well as slow as I can make it, gay as fuck, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco/pseuds/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bloodcry/pseuds/lovely_bloodcry
Summary: Everything was fine. No really it was. They were all living happy healthy lives and yeah some could be better. But things were in a good place. Then they made their moves.Everything seemed like a lie after that. And most of it was. There were secrets left and right. So many fucking secrets. Everyone had one. We had to. With the war starting up and lines being drawn. Sides were picked and we all had things we wanted to protect. Manipulating, deception, betrayal, murder, kidnapping, you name it and it happened.It was a war that none of us wanted but we had to do it. The world had put their faith in us and then the world was also afriad, terrified even of us. Who wouldn't looking from both sides. But then not everything is as it seems.





	1. A whole new side

**Author's Note:**

> Third attention at a story. Let's hope I don't back out of this one.

_Falling in love is hard. It's even harder when the person you're falling for is working with the other side._

* * *

Kim was mad. 

No she was more than mad.

She was pissed the fuck off.

Today she had her first mission. And it did not go well for her. But for the other person she was suppose to catch, it went well. All because Kim let that green bitch get to her.

'What was her name again. Sheglow? Sheblow? Shit I don't even remember.' Kim thought as she walked down one of the corridors of GJG (Global Justice Gems).

Dr.Director had assigned her that assignment because she knew Kim could do it without a problem. Plus it was an easy assignment. All she had to do was catch the thief.

But at last it was not easy. For Kim that is. But for Shefu, 'Is that her name?' It was as easy as pie. Probably even easier than that.

The crime had taken place at the local museum. And when Kim got there Shelo Green, 'What!? That's not even close! And why is this hall so damn long!' was sitting there turning over a priceless gem in her hand not even paying attention to Kim. But when she did eventually see Kim she just smirked and threw the gem over her shoulder.

'You know now that I think about it what did she steal?' Kim thought as she continued down the long corridor.

So instead of getting into a fighting stance the woman just sat back and started talking. Like she and Kim were bffs. Kim had grown tired of the one way small talk and tried to rush the woman. 

That was her mistake. 

Before she could even make it half way to the woman. Kim was suddenly frozen mid run. She was trapped inside a suspension field. And before she could comprehend what had happened the green woman was gone. All Kim could think at that moment was 'Where did she go?'

'Wait that's her name Shego! Wait, that's her name? Why the actual fuck did I have a hard time remembering that!?'

As she continued to walk Kim notice that she was nearing Dr.Director's office. She was actually supposed  to be writing out her report but decided to let off some steam by complaining to her mentor and recent friend about the encounter with the green thief.

As the doors to Dr.Director's came in view she saw her best friend Korra talking to someone but right as she reached Korra the person disappeared behind the doors and closed them.

"Hey Korra you okay?" Kim asked with concern in her voice as she noticed that Korra had a very confused look on her face.

"Yeah I'm good. It's.... It's just I was suppose to come give this cup of coffee to Bets. I was about to knock Lin came running up to me with a bucket of water and asked me to make the water ice cold." Korra said all while staring at the door. She then turned to Kim with an eyebrow raised. "After that she said it would be in my best interest to either stay out of the way or run away."

" Why would...."

"GGGGHHHHHHAAAAAA!!"

A scream interrupted Kim and they both looked towards the doors with a look of surprise. After a few moments of silence they both looked towards each other and came to an agreement.

"Move?"

"Move."

Right as they jumped to the side the doors were thrown open. Lin Beifong stood there with a surprised yet satisfied look on her face. They watched as she ducked as a few bullets flew over her head. Then she stood up straight looked behind her and then started running like the hounds of hell were at her heels. Then Kim and Korra both turn their heads back towards the office only to see a pissed off Betty Director come running out of the office just to stop right in front of them, take aim at a fleeing Lin with her gun , fire off a few bullets, and then proceeded to chase after Lin as if she were the hounds of hell themselves.

While all that had been taken place both girls had noticed that Betty was soaking wet.

And cold.

"Well wasn't that interesting?" Kim commented looking down the hall. "You better go hide."

"Why?" Korra asked as she looked over to her friend to see she was still looking down the hall.

"Because when a Dr.Director finds out that a Ms. South helped a Ms. Beifong, voluntarily or not, a Ms. South will be just as dead as a Ms. Beifong." Kim then turned to look at her best friend. "So I suggested you put the coffee down and run faster then Lin was and go hide."

Kim shakes her head as she watches Korra runs into the office, put the coffee down, and then run out the room and out of sight.

Kim went into the office and sat down knowing that her mentor would come back. She cringed when she heard some gun shots and a pair of screams. "Man I'm glad I didn't piss her off." She only had to wait a few minutes for Betty to come walking through the doors. She jumped when she heard the doors slam.

"You get them?" All Kim got as a response was a few angry mumble. "I'll take that as a they got away." She commented as Betty disappeared behind a door off to the side. A few minutes later she came out dry with a new uniform on. She walked up to her desk but decided to go sit next to Kim. Seeing that her desk and chair were still wet from Lin's prank.

Betty leaned forward for her coffee and sighed noticing that her paper work was also wet. Betty shakes her head as she reaches up with one of her hand to touch the hidden ear piece in her ear. "Would somebody find and bring Lin Beifong and Korra South to my office. NOW." She shakes her head again as she brings the cup up to her lips. "I'm too tired for this shit." She raised an eyebrow as she hears Kim snort. "And what is so funny Ms. Possible?" Betty asked as she proceeded to drink her coffee.

"Don't you mean to old?" Kim asked. 

"Ms. Possible," Betty started "I am not that old. Just how old do you think I am?" 

Kim just shrugged her shoulders." I don't know like 50 something?" 

Betty almost choked on her drink. "God! I'm not that old. I'm only ten years older than you, you know." 

Kim took a minute to do the math. "So you're 30? Wow you're still considered young."

"Yes." Betty said in agreement. "Now was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" She questioned as she finished her coffee.

"Oh yeah. I kinda.... failed..... the..... mission." She said, her voice getting softer with each word. "But it wasn't my fault!" She said sitting up straighter. 

"Clam down Kim I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Just tell me what happened." Kim took a deep breath. 

"Ok so what happened is that she was talking to me." 

"Talking to you?"

"Yeah."

"You failed the mission because she was talking to you?"

Kim cringed. "Well when you put like that you make it sound bad. I mean she didn't fight me. She just stood there and talk. It kinda lowered my guard a little bit, which I admit shouldn't have happened. If I had payed attention I probably would have saw the suspension field she had put up. And plus I was kinda irritated."

"Why may I ask?"

"She kept calling me Kimmie and pumpkin and princess and I didn't really like it so yeah that's pretty much what happened." Kim ended with a shrug.

"Kim...." Betty began but never finished as Lin threw open the doors 

"We're back!" She said dragging in an unwilling looking Korra.

"Bets what ever you do please don't kill me!" Korra begged. "I swear I didn't know what she had planned!" 

"It's okay Korra. Since you didn't know what she was doing your only punishment will be to clean my office."

"Wait what." Korra said with a whine in her voice. "Why do I still get punished?" She asked. 

"Because you should have known better than to help Lin in any way that does not pertain to work or a mission."

"You're right." Korra said as she sulked in Lin's grasp.

"Now you." Betty started pointing to Lin. "What were you thinking."

"Oh come on Bets I was just messing with you. You know that I wouldn't hurt you. You're my best friend, I love you too much to hurt you." She lets go of Korra letting her fall to the ground and went and wrap her arm around the chair in order to hug her long term best friend.

"Be still my beating heart." Betty commented with a deadpan tone. 

"Don't be like that Cyclops." Lin said getting into Betty's lap. 

Said person just looked at her with a really bitch' look on her face before pushing Lin off her lap and crossed her arms glaring down at Lin.

"So mean." Lin looked up to Betty with a pout. Said person just rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah I just remembered. So keep having this one bar getting recommend to me and all of us are going tonight."

"Why tonight?" Three voices questioned.

"Because tonight is karaoke night."

"You mean I get to see you and Bets here possibly get drunk and sing your asses off. I'm seeing a whole new side of you Ms. Beifong. I'm in!" Korra said with excitement in her voice.

"Me too." Kim had a smile on her face.

"Great! Me and Cyclops will pick you up at ten. Owwww!" She said will rubbing her side. "Why'd you do that for!" She glared up at her best friend.

"And who told you I wanted to go?" 

"All who told you that you have a choice!"

Betty just shakes her head and sighs as the younger girls laugh at Lin's response.

 


	2. The Barn: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why this is so late. Wait yes I do: school's a bitch and technology's a bitch. Now on with the show.

"So this beach city?" Lion said as they drove into town. Stevonnie rolled her eyes as Connie sighed.

 "Yes Lion like we told you since we found the city on the map." Stevonnie said. 

"Good because I'm so ready to get out of this car and stretch my legs." Lion deadpanned.

"But not before you hear the rules." Connie said turning in her seat to look at her friend. Stevonnie snickered as Lion hissed crossing their arms. "You will not eat anything alive in the city. If we don't buy or cook it for you then you can find it in the woods or sea. Hell you can go anywhere just don't cause trouble. The next one is don't cause trouble." 

Lion waved her off. "Yeah yeah be a good lil beast while the humans are away. Got it."

"Hey." Stevonnie said frowning. "You know we don't mean it like that. We just don't want any problems. This is a gem friendly city but we're still going to be cautious." Lion huffed knowing they were right but not wanting to say anything. 

"Oh look! Connie said pointing as they turned the corner. "That looks like a cool Bar and they're having a karaoke night tonight!" Connie said smiling as Stevonnie glanced at her. She was really cute when she was excited. 

"Sure Con we can go."

"Well count me out. I think I'll go for a walk or something." Lion said looking at the bar.

* * *

 

"Hey Bolin!" Opal greeted her co-worker. 

"Hey Op." Bolin said wrapping her up in his morning bear hug. Opal hummed snuggling into his shoulder. 

"Why are we not together again?" She asked outloud. 

"Because it feels like something is missing even though we belong to each other."  Bolin said kissing her temple as he pulled away. 

Opal pouted as she put on her apron. "It's not fair." 

"I know I know but we should hurry up so we can greet the rest of the kids as their parents dropped them off." Bolin said looking out at the playground. 

The preschool kids were having a fun in the sun. "Bo Bo! Op Op!" Kids from their class came running up to them. 

"No running in the halls." Opal said as she bent down to their level. 

"Sorry!" They said coming to a stop. 

"What's got you guys all excited?" Bolin asked them. 

"Doggie is back." Onion said pulling on his sleeve. "Come see before they leaves!"

"Alright alright." Opal and Bolin said as the kids pulled them along. They reached the playground to see the kids surrounding a pretty big white dog. 

"Wow that dog is huge." Opal whispered as the kids let them go. They ran off to play with the dog. 

"Yeah I know. They're a Caucasian Mountain Dog other wise known as a Russian Bear Dog." 

They jumped and looked to their left. A woman was standing their leaning against the wall. 

"You must be the owner." Bolin said looking her over. 

"She's hot." Opal said out loud. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Bolin blushed for her. "Opal!" He so agreed with her though. 

"Well she is." Opal whispered hiding her face in her hands. 

"Yes but the pretty lady might want you blurting out that she's good looking." Bolin said shaking his head. 

The woman smirked watching them. "This pretty lady's name is Eska by the way." 

"Ah! I'm Bolin and this is Opal." Bolin said quickly bowing. 

"Yeah and we teach here." Opal said bowing as well.

"Well I hope so or else I would need to call the police for you two for wearing those uniforms." Eska said. The other two looked down at their aprons that read 'Little Beach School'. 

"Ah yeah but um are you new in the city? You guys have only been around for a week I think. That's how long the kids have been talking about your dog." Opal said checking to make sure the kids were still good.

"Yeah me, my brother, and Naga, the dog, just moved here a week ago." Eska confirmed. 

"Which means that you haven't really been shown around the city." Bolin pointed out. Eska raised an eyebrow and pointed to her leash. "You haven't had a local been your tour guide." He wrapped his arms around Opal's shoulders and hugged her close. "And we would be happy to be your tour guides." 

Opal laughed and thumped him in the forehead. "What have I told you about volunteering me for stuff." 

"Don't do it." Bolin chuckled rubbing his forehead. 

"However I'll make an exception this time." Opal said shrugging.

"Oh?" Eska said smirking. "I'm good enough to make an exception for?" Opal blushed and Eska decided not to tease her further. "It would be nice to be offically shown around." 

"Good we can meet here Saturday morning." Bolin said. 

"Well I better get going." Eska said kicking off the wall.

"Oh yeah!" Opal said stopping her. "Um there's this cool Bar in town, The Barn, that we usually go to and tonight there having karaoke night. So maybe if you're not busy or anything, maybe you could come check it out?"

Eska stopped and gave them an confused look. "Aren't you two together?"

They looked at each other before looking at her. "No we're not." Bolin sighed. "But we're something. It's just that something is missing." 

Eska looked at the both of them for a moment before smiling. "I'll think about checking it out." 

"Check it out?" Bolin asked when Eska and Naga left. 

"Shut up." Opal groaned walking away from him.

"So you've got two dates already." Naga said as they walked away from the school.

Eska smirked. "They're cute." Naga shook her head as they continued on their way.

* * *

 

Desna glared at the gorcery list in his hands. His sister should have come helped him but no she wanted to take a walk instead. 

"Wow what did that list do to you?" He turned and came face to face with another man. 

"Uh-" 

"Sorry about him." Another man said snatching the shorter man back. 

"Mako stop that!" The shorter man said. 

"Wu doesn't understand what personal space is." Mako said giving Wu a stern look.

"Well I was only trying to figure out why he was about to kill his shopping list!" Wu said crossing his arms. He only thought he was doing his duty as a fellow shopper and protecting the shopping list.

Desna sighed putting them list down. "I'm not mad at the list. I'm annoyed at my sister because she didn't come shopping with me. I hate shopping alone." Desna said annoyed. 

"Oh is that all? Then we'll shop with you." Wu said as if that would fix everything. 

"Wu!" Mako said hitting him in the back of the head. "Don't make decisions on your own." 

Desna chuckled as they argued which drew their attention. "I would appreciate the help. Also my name is Desna."

"No problem." The other two men mumbled stuck on his smile. 

"I thought you two were going to help. Not stare at me all day." Desna smirked at them. 

"T-T-T-The list!" Wu said snatching it from him and marching down the isle. 

"So um are you new around here?" Mako asked as they followed him. 

"Yes me, my sister, and our dog just got here a week ago. Our food ran out this morning so that's why I'm here." Desna explained. 

"Have you been shown around the city?" Mako asked watching as Wu put things in the buggy. 

"No I haven't. Why are you offering?" Desna asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah if you have free time one day." Mako said shrugging with a smile. 

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous?" Desna asked looking at Wu. 

Mako laughed shaking his head. "That idiot will be happy to just be in charge of something and helping." 

"He does seem like a rather open guy." Desna observed. 

"You have no idea." Mako deadpaned. 

"Well that's everything!" Wu said handing Desna back his list.

"Wow I didn't even realize that the buggy was about full. Your boyfriend sure is talkative." Desna said throwing his thumb in Mako's direction. 

Mako blushed as Wu giggled. "I know right! Most people don't believe me when I say he talks alot." 

"Aww it's not a bad thing shark-brows." Desna said smirking at him. "I enjoyed talking to you." 

"Yeah me to." Mako said smiling. 

Wu pouted looking between them. "This is no fair! I didn't get to talk to Desna." 

"There's always next time." Mako tried to calm the tiny man. 

"Oh I know! How about you come to the Barn tonight? It's this cool bar in town. They're having this sort or singing thing tonight. It'll be fun and we'll be there." Wu said giving him his best puppies eyes. 

Desna pretended to think it over. "Hmmm... I could use a drink and then there's talking to you..." He laughed when Wu slapped his arm. "Ok ok I'll be there. See you guys later." He headed to the check out line. 

"I think we were a little pushy." Mako said taking Wu's hand. 

"Yeah And I don't even remember what we came in here for." Wu said swinging their hands. 

"Me either." Mako sighed. 

"Oh well I feel like we found something better." Wu said happily as Mako kissed his head.

* * *

 

It was night time. Around 9:30. Pearl and Lapis were walking down the street towards their destination. They were going to a bar called 'The Barn'. Amethyst kept telling Pearl to come and bring Lapis because she said and I quote 'You guys would totally fit in! I think. Plus I work there so I can hook you guys up with free drinks!'

"Couldn't we have come another night?" Lapis asked with a bored look in her eyes as they neared their destination. She really didn't want to be out tonight. The only reason she was going was because Pearl some how managed to convince her that it was a good idea.

"We probably could but..." Pearl hesitated. Something didn't feel right. "But Amethyst kept insisting we come tonight since it's Karaoke night. And she really wants me to sing." Pearl had a nervous tremble in her voice.

"Something wrong?" Lapis questioned the hesitation and tremble in Pearl's voice.

"Someone is following us." Pearl's voice was low as if she was afraid of the person hearing them. 

They were the only people out right now as far as Lapis could tell but knew better than to question Pearl's instincts. "We can lose them. Take the next turn there." Lapis nodded her head and in a few steps they made the turn into a alley. They were only a few feet in when a chilling voice stop them cold in their tracks.

"Hello Pearl." 

Even if they didn't see the person that the voice came from. Pearl could clearly tell who it was."Lapis we need to run." 

They both turned around to run but the person that was following them blocked their path. They turned back around right as the other person they heard came out of the shadows.

"Rose." Pearl spat with as much venom as she could muster.

"Aw why the hostility? I thought you were nice and humble Pearl?" Rose said with a fake frown on her face. Then a smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "I thought you loved me?"

"That was a long time ago." Pearl said, almost screamed. 

"But ah my dear Pearl. Time is but a illusion created by age." Rose commented as if she was an old wise man. 

Pearl knew she was just messing with her. She got into a fighting stance facing Rose while Lapis summoned some water that was near them to fight the other person. But Pearl suddenly heard a gasp and the water splashing onto the ground as the mysterious person came out of the shadow.

"Jasper?" Lapis question as she saw her soulmate come towards her. "What the fuck are you doing!" she screamed.

"Don't worry." Rose said to her. "She has no idea what she is doing. She is under my control. And when I release my hold on her she won't remember a thing." And indeed Jasper was under her control. Her eyes were a dark orange unlike the bright orange they usually are. She was stiff and had a totally blank look on her face. Lapis looked close to crying at seeing her girlfriend in such a state. "She won't even remember what happened."

"What do you want Rose!" Pearl screamed.

"Oh nothing much." Jasper was behind Pearl in an instant and grabbed her pulling her into a bear hug. "I just have a proposition." Rose looked into Pearl's eyes and Pearl watched as Rose's eyes turned inky black. She tried to turn away but Jasper held her face forcing her to look into the black abyss. She soon went limp as her eyes became the same inky black as Rose's. Rose smirked knowing she had won."Well it's more like a mission you can't refuse. "The black in both their eyes began to clear.

Pearl looked up with a smirk on her face. The fact that the color of Pearl's eyes were darker told Rose that the deed was done. "What ever you say Rose."

Rose smiled but then noticed that Lapis was still standing there with a look of horror on her face. "Catch her she can be of use to me as well."

Lapis tried to run but was caught by Pearl and the process was repeated.

* * *

 

Lion was surprised to find out they weren't on the beach alone. There was a dog laying down on the sand. "Hey mutt! How's the water?" They laughed making their way over. 

"Why dont you find out." They gasped from the voice suddenly being behind them before they went sailing through the air and right into the water. They whined looking at their soaked body. "Why'd you do that?" They  jerked back from the hand that appeared in front of their face. 

"My name isn't mutt it's Naga." They stared up at them with their mouth open. They weren't prepared for how beautiful they were. "Gonna stay wet pussy cat?" Naga smirked. 

Lion growled as they stood up.  "My name's Lion!" 

"Well Lion you're new around here aren't you?" Naga said sniffing them. 

"Stop that." Lion huffed pushing them away. They shifted into their lion form and started to lick theirself dry. They glared up at Naga who laughed at them. "I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't throw me in." 

"Well you shouldn't call people names." Naga said waving their finger. "Eska says humans don't take to well to that." 

"Yeah well humans are to sensitive." Lion huffed. Their fur wasn't getting any dryer. 

"Want some help with that?" Naga offered them. 

"If your going to throw me back in then no." Lion said turning their back to them. All the water lifted from their body and they were instantly dry. "Whoa." They said watching as it was returned to the sea. 

"Not everything I do is a joke." Naga said from behind them. 

"You're right I'm sor-" 

"Or is it?!" Naga said jumping on them in their other shifted form. 

"What the hell is this!? You're huge!" Lion screamed at the beast above them. "What are you even!?" 

Naga thought as they pressed them down into the sand ignoring their struggle. "I'm a cross between a dog and what they call a polarbear." They said happily as Lion screamed from their weight.

* * *

 

Kim was just putting on her gloves as Korra came in asking if she was ready. "Yeah I'm ready." 

Both of them had on similar outfits on. Kim was wearing a red tank top with a black jacket on, black skinny jeans, red and black converse, and black and red gloves. The gloves were on in order to prevent Kim from accidentally mimicking other gem holders power. You see she had the ability to copy someone else's power with hand to skin contact. She could only mimic one gem holder's abilities at a time. Her gem was located on the back of her right hand. It was blood red.

Korra on the other hand could control the elements. Not the table of elements you dumb ass. Fire, air, water, and earth and all the sub-elements that comes along with them. Those elements. Her gem was located on her chest and was white with blue lines that looked like cracks. 

Now that I think about it nobody actually knows were gem holders came from. No scientist or doctor can explain them. They just came to be . They just existed. They were just there.

And now that I think about it again you guys are probably thinking right now 'What the heck is a gem holder?' Well my friends, gem holders are people or even animals in some cases , Naga and Lion for example, that are born with a gem somewhere on their body. These gems give the holder special abilities from super strength to summoning a weapon to controlling an element or even becoming one. Some people believe that the gems represent souls and those who have a gem have a powerful soul. Other believe that the gems are a product of alien mixing in their DNA with animals on earth when animals were still doing a lot of evolving. Other believe that it is a sign from God or a curse from the Devil. It all depends on who you talk to.

But again nobody actually knows were gem holders came from.

 

Now back to what I was saying.

Korra was wearing the same thing but with a white and blue color scheme and her gloves were fingerless. Right as Kim answered Korra they heard a car horn. "That's them let's go." 

Both of them reached outside their apartment and saw a navy blue 2014 Ford Mustang waiting for them. As they walked towards the car the passenger window was rolled down and Lin stuck her head outside the window.

"Hurry the fuck up why don't you!" She screamed at them. "Happy mother fucking hour is about to start and I don't want to miss it!" Suddenly she was pulled back into the car and they heard a faint 'Don't do that. What is wrong with you?'

As they got into the back seat they notice that the older ladies were wearing very similar clothes to the younger ones. "Is there a dress code that we don't know about but we just so happen to be following?" Korra questioned. 

The two in the front looked confused about what Korra had asked and looked down at their clothes and then at what the people in the back was wearing. The older ladies were again wearing very similar clothes to the younger woman. The only differences being that the older women were wearing t-shirts and Betty had a black and blue color scheme and Lin had a silver and green color scheme.

Betty just brushed the question off and started driving as Lin looked towards the girls. "No it's just a coincidence." She then turn around and started to go through the music stations on the radio.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls please ke..."

"The secret of the fox. An ancie..."

"Take me to church. I'll worship like a dog..."

"No one man should have all this power."

"All my friends are heathens take it..."

"I torture you. Take my ha..."

"Turn it up it's my favorite song dance dance dan..."

"First things first I'm a sa..."

"My songs know what you did in the da..."

"Tonight. I just want to.." The music was cut off as Dr.Director turned off the car.

"Hey!" three voices voiced.

"We're here." Is all she said as she got out of the car. 

The rest followed as she went up to a building that said 'The Barn.' As they got  up to the doors the bouncer stopped them and asked for their id. They all pulled out their identifications and handed them to him. He scanned over them then gave them back but not before taking out two silver bands and putting them on Kim's and Korra's wrist. "These will tell everyone you two are too young to drink." He said then let them pass.

When they got in they saw another bouncer off to the side next to what they assumed was a coat closet. They just pass by and went to the next set of doors. 

When Lin opened the doors Korra screamed and jumped into Kim's arms as the music that was playing blasted out. Every body had a surprised look on their faces as they were not expecting the loud music. As soon as Kim noticed that she was holding Korra she simply shakes her head,drops her best friend ,and walkes in. "Scaredy cat." She says.

"Hey!" Korra scrambled off the ground and went after Kim and the other two ladies followed in. They were making their way through the dance floor when suddenly the music stopped and everyone around them started to cheer.

"Yall already know what time it is." They heard a very dull, bored sounding voice sound trough the speakers. "And for those of you who don't know what time it's karaoke time." The cheers got louder as the young dj continued. "So who's up first?"

A lady made her way up stage and people started to applaud. She was a tall ginger woman with a don't mess with me look on her face. She had on blue skinny jeans, a white tank, a black leather jacket, and one of the many cowboy hats that was hanging on the wall as decoration before she took it down. She went straight to the dj booth and told the dj the song she was going to sing. She went up to the front of the stage and started to tap her foot along with the beat as the song started to play and started to sing soon after.

 

"Round and round and away we go

Round and round and away we go

 

Four by four and away we go

 

High not low and away we go

 

Round and round and away we go

 

And away we go and away we go

 

Four by four and away we go

 

High not low and away we go."

 

Kim continued to the bar as the woman on stage continued to sing. She headed towards a bartender who seemed to know the person on stage seeing as she was woohooing and shouting. 

"You go Pearl!"

The woman noticed Kim as she came up and turned her Undivided attention to her. "Hi my names Amethyst." she introduced.

"Kim."

Amethyst nodded her head and continued. "So what can I get for you Kim?" She looked at Kim's writs and took notice of the silver band. "You have a choice of water, soda, juice, or ice."

Kim laughed seeing as ice was apparently an option. "I'll have a cherry Pepsi."she said as the the other three ladies came up behind her.

"And is there anything I can get for you ladies." Amethyst said giving Kim her order.

"Can I please get a blue Fanta?" Korra asked.

"Get me three shots and some coca cola with some Jack Daniel in it." Lin said. She wanted to get at least a little buzz. She believed that she had a high alcohol tolerance.

"Really?" Betty had a 'You got to be joking' look on her face.

"What?" Lin said with a 'what did I do wrong 'Look on her face.

"You know what," Betty said as she threw up her hand in a 'I give up' motion, "I don't give a fuck. Just know if and when you wake up tomorrow with a hangover Imma great you in the loudest way I can think of then Imma find the loudest mission just for you." She turned her attention to the bartender who was waiting patiently. "Can I please just get a regular sprite?"

"Coming right up."

"Oh come on don't be like that Bets." Said person just looked at Lin out of the corner of their left eye. "You know I have a high alcohol tolerance."

"That's what you said the last time before you ended up in some stranger apartment with someone else's clothes on and a lamp shade on your head."

Both Kim and Korra ,who were both ease dropping on the not so private conversation,started to laugh at the mental picture that Betty had painted for them.

"Hey that's not funny!" Lin slapped Korra in the head instantly shouting her up.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me for." Korra whined as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Because I can." Lin said downing her three shots.

"Why didn't you hit Kim!" Korra complained pointing at her best friend who had a innocent look on her face.

"You can't just hit Possible, South. That's like hitting a little puppy."

Korra looked towards her best who wasn't paying attention to any of them at the moment as she took a sip of her drink. Korra turned back to Lin.

"You're right." She said in a defeated tone.

"I know I'm right now watch my drink." Lin gave Korra her drink as she went up to the stage. The other girl , Pearl, was already finished with her song and was making her way down the steps. As they passed by each other Lin snatch the hat off Pearl's head and put it on her's with a smirk. Pearl looked at her before shrugging and making her way to the bar. Lin put in her request and started to sing right after.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

And she's probably getting frisky..."

Betty started to smirk knowing that this was her best friends favorite song and knowing exactly why it was her favorite.

"Why you smirking for Bets?" Korra asked noticing her boss's expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Betty replied shaking her head. "Hey you guys want to hear a story about Lin?" She turned towards Kim and Korra.

"I wasn't aware there were 'stories' about the one and only Lin Beifong. Please continue." Kim was very interested at that point and so was Korra.

"So you both know that Lin dated Tenzin right?"

"Wait! I didn't know!" Korra was surprised. She never thought her mentor would go for the big bad Beifong.

"Really? I knew." Kim said as if it was obvious.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Anyway," Betty interrupted the interruption, "As I was saying. They both dated for about a year before Lin felt as if their relationship wasn't right. It wasn't because they weren't soulmates but the fact that he has a penis between his legs. Fun fact Lin is gay as fuck. It just took her dating a poor excuse of a man , in my opinion, for her to figure it out and what are you two doing?" Betty watched as Kim held her hand out in victory as Korra grumbled and handed her some money.

"Nothing really. Me and Korra just had a little bet, Bets. Please, continue." Kim said as she counted her money.

"Ok then. So anyway Lin wanted to break up with him. Get this, the day she went to break up with him she found out that he was cheating on her . Turns out he had found his soulmate. A nice girl she was. Pema I think her name is. Anyway so instead of just breaking up with Lin he decided to cheat on her and wait for her to break up with him. And boy did she break up with him."

"What happened?" The girls asked leaning towards the older women.

"So at the time he had a red pick up truck that Lin gave him as a birthday present. It was his pride and joy. So one day Lin asked to borrow it and guess what she did to it?"

"What?"

"She compressed it. She used her powers and compressed it to about the size of a golf ball. She returned it to him after school by giving him his keys and dropping the metal ball in front of him. He was so fucking confused. He pressed the button on his keys trying to find out where Lin parked his truck and get this, the fucking ball of metal actually beeped. Boy looked like he was about to cry and piss his pants. Lin had me hack into the sound system earlier that day and right at that moment 'Before He Cheats' started to play all through out the campus." Betty was laughing a at this remembering what a pissed off Lin did.

"Yeah then Pema walked out and I told her that I wasn't angry at her but at the cheating coward and that I hope me and her can be friends. She's my second best friend and calls me any time Tenzin does something stupid. End of story." Lin had came back and finished the story for Betty. She took her drink from Korra and proceeded to wrap her arm around Betty's shoulder. "Hey babes."

Betty wrapped a arm around Lin's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Badgermole."

"Are you two dating or something?" Korra asked. She was very curious. She has only known the two women for a few months but she could tell that they had a relationship that could be taken as them being together.

"Or something." Lin had answered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh shut it." Betty said as she hit Lin in the back of her head. She knew Lin was getting irritated at people asking them that same question but Betty didn't mind and it was no reason to be rude to the girls. She knew that Lin and her have a very close relationship that most people mistook for more than what it was. "Me and Lin have a platonic relationship. We're close but not in sexual way."

"Trust me I would never get with Cyclops here. Being with her is like taken care of a baby. Trust me I know I live with her." 'But she is a better option than Tenzin' she thought.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. She thought Dr.Director was a real workaholic from what she has seen.

"You two and everybody else have only seen Bets here at work. At home she is a completely different person. Don't let her deceive you. She is a lazy piece of shit. At home she does nothing but lay around sleeping anywhere she finds comfortable. I actually have to force her to get up and go to work. She doesn't take care of herself at home. I have to remind her to bath and brush her teeth believe me or not. The only good thing about living with her is that she can cook some good food ."

"Me and you need to switch roommates ." Korra commented. "Kim is almost the exact opposite. She is always up, she is always cleaning, and she can't cook for shit."

"Hey!" 

"Kim," Korra looked her friend straight in the eyes, "I've seen you burn water." She deadpand. Kim pouted at her friend.

"Hey I got a idea!" Lin suddenly said.

"Well that's a first." Betty mumbled thinking her friend wouldn't hear her. She was proven wrong when hand came in contact with her head. She turned to look at her friend, rubbing her head. "It was just an observation."

"Anyway I was thinking you two could come move in with us. Rent free of course. Therefore I can have someone who will clean behind themselves and Cyclops."

"Hey!" 

"And you can have someone who can actually cook. What do you say?"

"Hmmm." Korra said as if she was thinking it over. "Okay I'm in! But only because there is a promise of edible food." 

"Hey don't we get a choice in the matter?" Kim thought it was unfair that the two ladies were making a deal without consulting her or Betty.

"Not when you can't cook." Korra said pointing to kim.

"And when you don't do shit." Lin said pointing to Betty.

"I actually don't have a problem with it." Betty stated. "To be honest it would be nice to have some more people in the house. It's too big for just two people to be living in it. I have no idea how we managed."

"You mean you have no idea how I managed you lazy piece of shit." Lin corrected putting emphasis on the 'I'.

"Well I guess I'm in." Kim said before anyone could say anything else.

"Great!! This calls for celebrations! Bartender, five shots!" Lin said hugging Betty closer to her.

"Somebody remind to go find that trumpet before I go to sleep tonight. I have promise to uphold." Betty commented offhandedly with a shake of her head.

* * *

 

Connie and Stevonnie had just entered the barn. Connie was looking around in wonder. To her the bar was so unique and different. While Connie was looking around in wonder Stevonnie was looking at Connie with admire.

'My soul mate is such a dork.' Stevonnie thought with a shake of her head. She went up to Connie and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's dance!" She dragged her girlfriend towards the dance floor as a song started to play.

"Okay everyone," The dj started, "We're going to take a break from karaoke for now but here's a remix that I just discovered recently called 'L.A. Boy'.

Connie and Stevonnie started dancing but Stevonnie wasn't really paying attention to her dancing. She was paying attention to Connie's movements. She was memorized. Too bad she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings or else she would have seen the person that was about to knock into her.

"Hey! What the..." She turned around ready to curse out the person that bumped into her but notice that the person was crying . The person looked up at her with tears in his eyes and started to apologize.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I w-wasn't looking w-w-were I was going."

Stevonnie couldn't help feel sorry for the kid and angry at herself for probably making the boy more upset. She started to try to calm the boy not wanting him to be upset. 

"Hey, hey it's okay it's not your fault ok?" The boy nodded in understanding but was still crying. "What's your name kid?" Stevonnie wanted to comfort the boy and didn't think calling him 'kid' was helping.

"S-S-S-Steven." He stuttered. "My name's Steven. Steven Universe."

"Well Steven," Connie began, "Would you like to hang out with me Stevonnie here and chat." Stevonnie looked towards Steven with a hopeful smile on her face. She didn't know why but she was drawn to Steven. It was like the first time she met Connie.

"So Steven what's a nice looking boy like you doing here?" Stevonnie asked. Steven looked to be about 18 or 20 years of age and he has a little stubble on his chin.

"Actually I was suppose to be here with my dad. Me and him were planning on doing Karaoke together but something came up and he couldn't come. That's actually why I was crying. I kinda get very emotional very fast."

"That's ok Steven. This one here has anger issues." Connie said pointing to her soulmate.

"Hey!"

"Case in point. So Steven what are you interested in?"

"Oh well I like singing, song writing, hanging out with my dad and friends, and helping those in need." He answered but quickly added on. "Oh! And I also enjoy reading the 'Unfamiliar Familiar' series."

"Really!?" Connie squealed.

"Oh boy. Now you got her started."

"I love the 'Unfamiliar Familiar' series! What did you think about..." Stevonnie stopped listening knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with what the two people were saying. Plus she was more interested in watching how both their eyes sparkled as they talked about what they were passionate about. 'They are both so cute!' She thought but her thoughts were soon interrupted by Steven asking her a question. "What was that?"

"I asked," Steven said rolling his eyes, "About what you thought about Archimicarus turning human and marrying Lily?"

"Well you see," Stevonnie said with a nervous laugh and started scratching the back of her head. "I'm kinda neutral with it. I mean I think that they didn't need the wedding and could of gone a different route, but since they went with it I don't mind."

"Oh, okay." Steven attention was taken away as he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Steven!"

"Hey Sadie!"

Sadie was behind the bar serving drinks when she noticed Steven and decided to get his attention.

"So Steven you here for karaoke night?" she asked knowing that he liked to sing.

"Well I was. Me and dad were suppose to sing together but he couldn't make it so I decided to just hang out with these cool people." Steven pointed towards Connie and Stevonnie who both waved towards Sadie and she waved back.

"So anything I can get you Steven? It'll be on the house." Stacie said wiping off her hand. She and her boyfriend Lars ran the bar called 'The Barn.' It was LGBT+ and Gem friendly. It was one of the most popular local bar.

"Let me get a glass of Strawberry Champagne then."

"Coming right up."

"Hey Steven." Connie called out. She was very curious about something.

"Yes Connie?"

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Steven looked a little younger than her and she was 21.

"Too young?" Steven asked with confusion in his voice. He wasn't too young. "Last time I checked I was 25 years old."

"What!!" Stevonnie shouted out almost choking on the drink she just ordered. "You're older than me?! I'm only 23! Boy what lotion are you using I need to get me some." 

"I actually get that a lot." Steven said while rubbing his head.

"Ok everyone it's back to karaoke time who wants to come up?" The dj voice rang through out the bar.

"Steven is the song you were planning on singing a duet." Stevonnie asked.

"No but I really wanted to sing it with my dad."

"Well why don't you go up there and sing for us?" Connie asked. She wanted to hear what Steven sounded like singing .

"Well I guess if you really want me too I'll go up and sing. Could you watch my drink when it gets here please?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." Steven walked up to the stage and put in his request than started to sing as the song played.

 

"He said I was in my early 40's,

With a lot of life before me, 

And a moment came that stopped me on a dime."

 

"Wow he sings beautifully." Connie said with aw in her voice. 

"Yeah he does." Stevonnie said with the same aww as she continued to listen to Steven singing.

 

"I went sky divin', 

I went rocky mountain climbin', 

I went 2.7 seconds on a bull name Fumanchu.

And I loved deeper, 

And I spoke sweeter, 

And I gave forgiveness I've been denying, 

And he said someday I hope you get the chance,

To live like you were dyin'."

 

"Stevonnie."

"Yes?"

Connie grabbed Stevonnie's hand and then looked up at her. "I think he's our soulmate.

Stevonnie was still staring at Steven as she answered. "I think he's our soulmate too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually longer than I thought it would be.


	3. chapter 3

**I chased after my target through the alleyway as they ran away. I've been chasing the same person for about half an hour and was finally gaining ground. I saw them try to escape into the open streets and quickly pointed the head of my bass towards the opening, strummed the thickest string while simultaneously jerking the bass upward causing the side walk to raise up and blocked their exit causing them to make a last minute turn.**

**Right into a dead end.**

**_Ha, I gotcha now._ **

**I rounded the corner to see the person staring at the dead end. "It's over Rose. This is the end." I say walking closer to her. She turned around and gave me a smile that sent shivers up my spine.**

**"Oh my dear Mr. Universe, there is no beginning or end. Only……now."**

**I tried to act quickly knowing something was going to happen. I strummed the G-string, the smallest string, causing lighting to strike forward, but a man suddenly appeared Grabbing onto Rose. They both disappeared into a vortex right as the bolt of lightning was about to hit them. My bass disappeared in a show of yellow light as my hands fell to my side.**

**_Of course it wouldn't be that easy. It never is. She's just playing with me._ **

**I grabbedmy phone quickly dialing a number.  The person toke awhile but eventually picked up. Music was blasting through the speakers of my phone and I could hear people in the background.**

**_"Yo!_ ** **" Was my greetings. I laughed happy to have a little something to cheer me up. Even if it was ridiculous.**

**"You couldn't answer the phone normally just for once?" I asked, a chuckle in my voice.**

**_"My name is Sour Cream. Normality went out the millisecond I was given that name!"_ ** **He screamed over the music. I nodded my head as if he could see me agreeing with him _. "So anyway, is there a reason you called me while I'm working?"_**

**_"_ ** **Yeah actually. I was able to find her and corner her but she managed to get away." I told him with a sigh.**

**" _Now how did that happen?_ " I could hear him changing the song to something more upbeat and the crowd cheering.**

**"They had a teleporter."**

**_"Well that's a problem."_ **

**"Yeah, it is." I agreed I took a deep breath before I asked "How's Steven?"**

**"He was crying." _I knew I shouldn't have bailed on him for some damn lead._  I was about to scold myself more when Sour Cream continued. "I said was."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked confused.**

**"He met some people and the three of them became close." He said. He was smiling, I could tell, and so was I.**

**"How close?” I asked pushing for some answers.**

**"Very close." he answered. I knew the smile on his face got wider.**

**"You mean…"**

**"That's exactly what I mean." He said cutting me off.**

**I smiled knowing that my son wasn't alone. "Well I'll update you on everything later Sour Cream. Do you have anybody you need to take care of later?"**

**"No I'm free for the night so I'll see you later."**

**"Ok bye." I hung up thinking about the boy I was just talking to.**

**He's barely 18 but was already one of the deadliest assassins alive. He toke jobs here and there and even was a freelance for Homeworld Wide Evil or H.W.E. Which was good for me. He got information and updated me on whatever he knew. No one knew he worked with me so that was also good. He did this all with one condition, he never went after someone who was innocent. He always did deep background checks on both the requester and the target. Depending on what he found one or both of them could end up dead.**

**I'd made my way to the sidewalks and was currently walking back home. I had a ways to go. I passed by a window and caught a look at my reflection. I looked the same as the day I meet Rose. I looked young and strong with my long dark brown hair flowing behind me, no evidence of age wearing down on me. Back then I had still loved Rose. I'd still trusted her**

**And it was all because this gem. I raised my shirt and looked at the black gem that was dusted with white.**

**_But that's a thought for another day._ **

**As I continue to walk home I thought of ways I could make it up to Steven.**

 

 

**Korra's pov**

 

 

**"Korra!" I heard my name being called over the music. Whoever was calling me sounded far away but when I turned around I saw two identical twins standing right there almost touching me.**

**"Gah!!" I jumped and screamed landing in someone's arms. I looked up to see that I was in Agent Garnet's arm. I had seen her around at GJG but knew she wasn't really a people person. She wore shades that hid her eyes so I couldn't tell if she was annoyed, angry, or whatnot.**

**"Umm……Hi." I said with a nervous smile. She simply dropped me and walked away. I stood up while rubbing my ass and looked towards my cousins." Now that that happened, what are you two doing here?" I asked pointing an accusing finger at them.**

**"Well we had some people invite us to come hang out with them." Eska answered, her brother nodding in agreement.**

**"That's nice and all," I said waving my hands, "but that’s not what I meant. What are you two doing here in town? I thought you two were still in Russia."**

**The twins looked at each other before answering me. "We arrived here about a week ago. We thought Father informed you of our arrival." Desna said.**

**"No uncle didn't tell me anything." I said kinda confused. "But it's great to have you two here. Kinda. You two need to stop doing that shadow jumping shit though.” My cousins were gem holders like me. Their gems were dark blue almost black and was located on their hips parallel to each other. They both had the ability to teleport using shadows. They would go through one and come out through another one. As kids they did that often and used it to scare the shit out of me. I never liked to visit cause of that reason. They also had the ability to control shadows. Shadow puppet is what they called it. They use to scare me with that too. You know how mortifying it is for a little child to wake up to different kinds of monster shaped shadows dancing around your bed?**

**Eventually though they grew out of scaring me and I grew to like them. I love them as if they were my brother and sister. But because of me recently starting at GJG I haven't been able to talk with them lately.**

**"So who are the people that invited you guys? Do I know them?" I said moving on to a new topic.**

**"Well I'm not sure who invited Desna but I was invited by two people who worked at the little beach school. I was surprised when they said they weren't dating. You know I don't mind sharing right cousin?" Eska asked me and I nodded my head knowing me and my cousins both were polyamorous. "Anyway I feel like I have a connection with them"**

**"I was invited by a couple while I was out grocery shopping. They seemed like they really liked me. Pretty boy was taking up all my time and Prince Charming looked jealous at his own boyfriend. It was cute. I think I'm going to tease him** **tonight** **." Desna said biting his nail.**

**"Any names?" These people sounded to familiar for my liking. If I actually knew them they were all going to get the 'they’re like siblings to me if you hurt them I hurt you' speech. At best.**

**"Mako and Wu." Desna answered. "And oh how I'd like to get in between those two."**

**_Ok that's two people I have to kill._ ** **I thought a vain appearing on my forehead from my cousin's blunt comment.**

**"What about you Eska?" I asked wondering if I have to add more to my list of people that need to 'disappear'.**

**"Oh their names are Bolin and Opal."**

**_And up goes my body count. I really hope Betty can look past the fact that I'm about to murder some people._ **

**"Oh look there they are." I heard one of my cousin’s say. I look up to see Bolin, Mako, Wu, and Opal walk in. They saw us and started to walk over.**

**"Oh my gosh you look so pretty!" Opal squealed as she grabbed Eska's hands. My cousin was wearing white shorts with a blue tank top and silver heels. She had sapphire earrings in her ears and light make up.**

**I saw the smirk on Eska's face and knew what was going to happen.**

**"I would say the same for you but pretty doesn't begin to describe you. How about hot, sexy, and ravishing." Eska flirted with Opal causing the poor girl's cheeks to darken. She was wearing a tank top that showed off her midriff and some tight leather pants with some black heels on. Eska kept checking her out." I just can't keep my eyes off you." Oh for the love of...**

**I looked over at Desna and saw him and Mako were both teasing Wu. I looked back and Eska was now flirting with Bolin.**

**Ok I've had enough of this.**

**I grabbed onto Wu Mako Bolin and Opal and started dragging them to empty booth telling my cousins that I need to talk with them. When we got to the booth they all sat down while I stood standing over them glaring.**

**"Korra why'd you do that we were gaining some ground over there." Bolin complained. Everyone shook their heads in agreement.**

**"We need to talk. Those two people you were just flirting with are my cousins." Everybody looked shocked. "Yes they're my cousins, but they are like a brother and sister to me. I noticed you all have taken a big interest in them and frankly so have they. So if it turns out that either of them turns out to be either of your soulmates. I'll accept you in with open arms. But if any of you and I mean _any_ of you hurt or harm one of them in anyway, you all will go 'missing'. Am I understood?" They all nodded their heads quickly with fear on their face. "Good, glad we could have this talk." I say with a smile as my cousins walk up.**

**"What are you guys talking about?" Desna asked as he got into Mako's lap while Eska got into Bolin's lap. _I swear these people don't have any home training._**

**"Nothing much. They're actually some of my close friends and I was telling them that you guys are my cousins." I say with a smile.**

**"That's nice." Eska says while rubbing up and down Bolin's chin. The boy's face was redder than Kim's hair.**

**"Well I'll just leave. It was nice seeing you two. Call me** **tomorrow** **and tell me what happens." I turned around and headed towards Kim who was sitting by herself with no sign of Betty or Lin anywhere. "Kim where's the two boss ladies?"**

**"They’re actually ready to go. Well actually Lin passed out and Betty's ready to go. She's in the hallway with Lin waiting on us." I nodded my head and we both headed towards the exit. Once we got to the hallway we saw Betty with Lin thrown over her shoulder.**

**"Wow. Such strength in such a small package." I commented**

**A vain instantly appeared on Betty's head as she turned around and headed towards her car. "South you're on kindergarten duty** **tomorrow** **."**

**I stopped in my tracks as I realized what my boss just said. "………What the fuck is kindergarten duty?"**

**"It's an assignment in which you have to be stationed at a school or daycare for a whole day. Dr. Director usually assign people to those as punishment." Kim informed me as she passed by catching up with Betty.**

**"Wait what did I do?!" I asked running up to Kim.**

**"You made fun of her height."**

**"But we're both short! Short people are allowed to make fun of other short people!" Both Kim and Betty gave me a blank look." Ok I guess not. Am I really stuck on Kindergarten duty?"**

**"Yes." Was the reply from my boss. "Now get in the car. And be ready to deal with a bitchy Lin in the morning."**

**"Lin? Bitchy? Why I couldn't fantom the thought." Kim said sarcastically while putting a hand on her chest dramatically. I burst out laughing clutching my stomach. I heard Betty let out a little chuckle as she buckled Lin in the back of her car. "I have to admit though, I saw a whole different side of Lin today. Usually she's uptight and mean. But I understand why. She's serious about her job and to keep everything running, she needs to make sure she in forces the rules."**

**"You're right." Betty said starting up the car. "The Lin you see at work isn't who she actually is. Lin is a goofy, funny, good-natured, loyal, ridiculous, loving person. She just takes her job seriously. Ever since she was little Lin always wanted to be like her mother. A woman who although went through in a lot of shit in life still came out on top. A woman who leaded her followers and put down the oppressors. That's the type of person Lin wanted to be. That was her dream. But when the accident happened she thought she lost all of her chances of ever achieving her dream."**

**Me and Kim looked at each other in question. "Accident?" We both asked.**

**"You two don't know? Well I guess you wouldn't since things like that happen almost every day. Well when she was younger she lost control of her powers and after that people didn't really trust her. But I think the details are for Lin to tell. But as I was saying before Lin never told me but I believe starting GJG was like a new start for Lin. She was able to achieve her dream but on a bigger scale then she every thought she could reach. That's why she acts the way she acts at work. All just to keep her dreams running."**

**We were already at our apartment before Bets had finished her speech. We didn't know what to say. So we didn't say anything.**

**"Well** **tonight** **was ok. I'll see you two** **tomorrow** **. And if I were you I'd start packing. Lin will want to move you two in as soon as possible. She likes you two, I can tell." We got out of the car and watch as Bets speed down the street and was out of sight in a few seconds.**

**"Wow speed demon much?" I said**

**"Do you think she remembered that Lin's passed out drunk in the back seat?"**

**"Yep"**

**"You think she cares?"**

**"Nope."**

**"She does realize she is most likely breaking a few laws right now right?"**

**"Kim," I said turning around to head inside, "she is the law. Now let's head inside and go sleep. I feel like something big is going to happen** **tomorrow** **."**

 

**Betty's pov**

 

**I struggled with my brother as he pulled me outside. He had grabbed me by my wrist and was pulling hard cause his hand to cut into my wrist. It was close to painful. "Let go!" I said as I struggle to be released.**

**"Let's play!" He said with a sadistic look in his eyes.**

**I knew what it meant. He was going to hurt me. He always did. And there's nothing I can do about it. He's bigger and stronger and if I complain to my parents I always got 'you're a gem holder you should be able to handle the pain.' My protests were always in vain. I know they think they know what they're doing but pain is still pain.**

**I continued to struggle determined to be set free. I could see that my struggles brought joy to my brother. _Damn sadistic bastard._**

**I started beating at my brother's arm chanting 'let go.' When we were near the treehouse my father built I had finally had enough. "LET GO!!" I screamed as loud as I could. I felt my gem pulse and suddenly my brother let go. He stood ridged with no emotion on his face or in his eyes. I could see a trace of fear in his eye but that was it. _But of course there is fear_  I thought. My gem is located in the middle of my right eye, technically it was the iris, he must have seen my gem glow and froze up. I'd freeze up to if I was in his position. I was the only gem holder in my known family. The origin of my gem was unknown. The last gem holder in my family was over a thousand years ago and their profile was all but unknown. My powers were unknown and for all we know could be dangerous. So of course he would be afraid. And he wasn't the only one.**

**My parents, they always doted on me. They always made sure I was ok physical and mentally lest my powers flare up. They say they do it out of love and care for me. That they don't want me to hurt myself. Yeah right like I'm some gullible stupid asshole like my brother. They did out of fear. Fear for themselves and for their normal child. They loved me but they still feared me.**

**My idiot brother took all of this as them favoring me over him. He was mad at this and like to take his anger out on me. _I live in a house of clueless assholes._**

**I was so lost in my thoughts that it toke me a moment to notice my brother was still standing there. I looked at him and blinked a few times expecting him to move, but he didn't. "What are you doing just standing there?" I asked "Go cut off your hand or something. I don't care what you do as long as you don't bother me." I felt my gem pulse again and I was hit with a wave of dizziness. I grabbed on to my head as my brother ran to the open garage. I guess he decided to help dad with the car, but I saw dad go and take a break. My gem pulsed once again and I felt a headache rack my head. _Speaking of which I better go find the old man. This… this can't be good._ I walked into the house to see my father walk out of the kitchen my concerns forgotten for a while when I saw the smile on his face. Despite what they did I loved my parents to no end. **

**My father was a Native American. He was kinda short with tan skin a good build and long shiny black hair. I sometimes wished I had I Inherited more than his skin tone and his height because I was short even for a seven year old.**

**"Hey little one." he joked as he rubbed the top of my head. I slapped his hand away and glared at him. "You're one to talk mister 'too short to ride this ride'." Did I say kinda short. Sorry my bad. I meant really short. Like Kevin Hart short. My father looked crestfallen as he resorted. "Hey you're too short to ride those rides too."**

**"Papa I don't care to ride those rides and you know that."**

**"You are right." he said picking me up. I looked at him then at the ground then back at him. "You know there's little difference between me and the ground when you pick me up right?" My father looked ready to drop me.**

**"Why do you always make fun of my height huh? You got a problem with it?" He asked teeth clench and a vain appearing on his forehead.**

**The vain mirrored on my face. "When I inherited your midget genes yes I have a problem with it. Especially when my mother's an Amazon and the only thing I inherited from her is her face."**

**The look on my father's face quickly change to one of love and adoration.**

**"My love," he started "your mother is beautiful. And so are you." He was right. My mother was a very beautiful woman with fair skin a nice figure and a height that that rivaled a super model's. She was currently cooking in the kitchen were a faint 'that's right' came from. My eyes narrowed in suspicion cause my mother doesn't take long to cook and she has been in there for longer than she usually is.**

**"What were you two doing in there?" I questioned my father suspicion evident in my voice.**

**My father quickly put me on the floor and tried not to look suspicious while he wiped his hands on his shirt. "Nothing, nothing at all." I started to laugh clutching hard at my stomach. My father started laughing too when suddenly he stopped and a worried look crossed his face. I stopped laughing when I noticed.**

**"Dad wha-"**

**"Elisabeth where's your brother?" he said not giving me a chance to finish what I was saying. "He's in the garage. Dad what's wrong?"**

**"I don't know but something doesn't feel right." he said quickly running towards the garage. I quickly went after him. Once I saw what was happening I froze.**

**My brother was there with a blade, a big sharp blade , for the life of me I couldn't remember the name of it and I didn't want to as I watched my brother slash out at my father with the bloody blade. It looked as if my brother was hacking at his wrist. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do. My father couldn't get close enough to my brother without losing a limb or a ton of blood. I cried out as the blade slashed through my father shirt.**

**My father looked towards me and started to speak "Elisabeth go ge-" my father was cut off as my gem pulsed painful in my eye. I grabbed on to my right eye in pain and I looked towards my father as he fell to the floor. Dead.**

**I didn't know how I knew he was dead, I just did. I fell to my knees still clutching my eye as my brother toke the moment to lift the blade and bring it down with so much force that it cut clean throw his muscle and bone. He seemed to come out of whatever daze he was in as he screamed and screamed in agonizing pain. Pain I knew I caused. I didn't know what I did but I knew it had something to do with my gem.**

**I kneeled there mumbling over and over. “It's my fault” Wishing this nightmare would end.**

**The ground gave out from under me and suddenly I was falling through an empty void. I saw nothing but darkness. I don't how long I was falling before I heard a dark, chilling voice speak to me.**

**"You foolish little girl."**

**I shot up in my bed, sweat clinging to my body, my chest rising and falling at a fast rate, and my heart beating at a faster rate. The memories of my nightmare flashed in my head before I grabbed at my right eye and sighed in relief when I realized my eyepatch was still there. The nightmare wasn't exactly how that day went but it was close enough that I was not going back to sleep anytime soon by myself.**

**I laid back down and thought about how my life changed after that day. My father was dead and my brother had almost died because of my powers. My brother was sent away and I never saw him after that.**

**The doctors that saw me said it was a reaction from my powers being used for the first time. They thought it would be safer to just cover up my gem so the accident wouldn't happen again. They were idiots, all of them. My powers were clearly unstable. I should have had training. But it's too late for that now.**

**After those events my mother basically abandoned me. I mean we still lived under the same roof and she made sure I had food and running water..... but she never acknowledged me after that day. She never looked me in the eyes...... or eye I suppose. She never stayed in the same room as me for to long. She even got me my own personal driver so she wouldn't have be in the same car as me. We had the money so why not. But worse of all was at night when she thought I was asleep. She would go on and on about how it was all my fault. It hurt every time. I was deprived of love and reassurance when I need it the most.**

**It was no better outside my home. News spreads fast here in the tristate area. The news of a child who had the powers to brainwash a person or kill them with a simple look spread through Go City first, then made its way to Republic City, then finally Beach City. Everyone started to avoid me. No one talked to me unless it was absolutely necessary. People at school stayed clear of me. The bullies were even too afraid to try anything. Even my teachers ignored me. They never called on me to answer, they always made sure I was alone for projects, when it came to roll called they just skipped my name.**

**I had developed monophobia and anti-philophobia. I came to terms with the fact that I was considered mentally and emotionally unstable. I probably would of gotten worse if I hadn't met Lin.**

**Lin came into my life somewhere around sophomore year. When she first came to the school I noticed that people avoid her as much as they avoid me. I thought it was because of the twin scars on her face and the scowl that seemed to be permanently plastered on her face that said leave me the fuck alone. That was until she came to me one time at lunch and said she wanted to be my friend.**

**Can you believe that? My friend?**

**I was confused and asked her if she knew what I done. She said yes and that me and her were in the same boat.  
   
** **She told me about how the year before she was out testing some armor that was made specifically for gem holders with her ability. She told about how when she was out she found her sister hanging out with a bad crowd. She told of how she tried to drag her sister away, how she used the cables she had and wrapped them around her sister's arm. She told of how her sister, having the same powers, severed the taut line. She told me of how the line flew back slashing her across the face, how she held on to her face as she was paralyzed in pain and how she felt her powers go out of control.**

**She told me of how the power rushing through her turned her hair silver. How even though her eyes were closed she could still see the bright green glow of her gem, located right under her belly button. How she felt the street and sidewalk uproot around her, how she felt the foundation of the building beginning to crumble, how she heard and felt the people around her run away, screaming in fear. But most of all she told me of how she felt her powers in that moment of chaos grabbed on to the metal cable still wrapped around her sister's arm with a vice grip as if it were a snake, how she felt her powers construct the metal cable, how she felt the metal rip away at skin, muscle, bone, and tissue before ripping the arm clean of her sister's body.**

**She said no one died but plenty of people got hurt including her sister. No one wanted to hang around her. How she became an outcast among her peers. She had fallen into depression and was lonely. She told me how she felt her self-falling apart. She had come to Go City hoping for a new start but only got the same result. She was ready to give up, until she saw me.**

**She said it was love at first sight. Not the type of love that said we were soulmates but the love that said we were best friends. The type of love that said we would stick to each other no matter what. The type of love that said we could rely on each other for anything. A type a love that didn't come often enough in our world.  
   
** **She said when she looked at me she saw that she needed me and I needed her. That we needed to be there for each other no matter what.  
   
** **"If you're lost out there in the night, wishing on stars, wondering who you are just know that you're never alone, and there's no place like home. Cause from this day on I'm your home and your mines. We gon' fight and we gon' cry and I'm gon' fight for you until I die. Right here is right were you belong, cause there's no place like home." She told me.**

**And I believed her. Cause she was right.**

**We had fallen in love with each other instantly. Not the type of love that everyone thought but still, yes we were in love.  
   
** **We started doing everything together. We laughed together we cried together, we played together, we comfort each other, we even went to the bathroom a few times together. We became more open, more expressive, more………**

**Free  
   
** **People stopped seeing us as dangerous being and started to see us as misunderstood teenagers. People started talking to us, becoming our friends, and we soon became popular. Lin even had a boyfriend at one point as much as a spineless coward he was.**

**We ended up moving in together, not like my mother cared, graduating together and going to the same college. After that, with nothing else to do, we decided to start Global Justice Gems. We were both rich and had the pulls and resources to do it so why not. It was something we both wanted.**

**We were doing so much better in our lives since we met each other. I had nightmares still but Lin was there for me. She's always there for me.**

**Speaking of which.**

**I reached for my phone and pressed speed dial. It took a while but the person on the other end eventually picked up.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Lin, are you awake?"**

**"Well now I am." She grumbled. "Let me guess, another nightmare?"**

**I took a deep breath before responding. "Yeah. This one was very………vivid."**

**There was a stretch of silence before she responded with. “I'll be right there." Before hanging up leaving the dial tone in her wake.**

**A minute or so past before she came into my room, got into my bed and pulled me to her without a word. I cuddled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. We laid there for a while in comfortable silence before Lin decided to interrupt it.**

**"You do know my charms is going to lose my effect on you soon right?"**

**"I have no idea what you are talking about." I cuddled closer into her acting dumb.**

**"Okay let me put that in terms you will understand. Soon enough I won't be able clam you down from your episodes. You need your soulmates and you know it. They can help you better than I ever could."**

**"I know I know. But let me enjoy relying on you for a little while longer."**

**"Alright."**

**"Can you sing for me please?" I asked**

**"What do you want me to sing?"**

**"Everything." I replied.**

**"Everything? That's a big order little one." She said teasing me.**

**I punched her in the gut resenting the 'little one' comment. "You know what I meant so just do it."**

**"Okay okay. Fine"**

_**Let's go in the garden,** _

__

_**you'll find something waiting** _

__

_**right there where were you left it** _

__

_**lying upside down.** _

__

_**When you finally find it** _

__

_**you'll see how it's faded.** _

__

_**The underside is lighter** _

__

_**when you turn it around.** _

__

_**Everything stays,** _

__

_**right where you left it.** _

__

_**Everything stays,** _

__

_**but is still changes.** _

__

_**Ever so slightly.** _

__

_**Daily and nightly.** _

__

_**In little ways,** _

__

_**when everything stays.** _


End file.
